1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier on which an IC is removably carried so as to be subjected to delivery, storage, or connection with an IC socket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the case where an IC has a plurality of IC contact elements arranged at very small pitches, it is difficult to connect contacts on a socket directly to those IC contact elements. The reason is that there is technical limitation in the miniaturization of the contacts and in reducing the pitches for implanting the contacts in the socket. Since the IC must be subjected to various kinds of aging tests, it is necessary to provide a means for enabling the IC contact elements to be connected with the socket as well as a testing device.